


My Fanfiction Has The Properties Of Fans and Fictions

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Oh god, im sinning so much just starting this, this is a mistake, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few dumb drabbles based on my own headcanons and little tidbits I find on the internet. Tags will be updated per chapter if needed.<br/>Mostly HisoIllu things, possible KuroKura and Killugon later, maybe some Phantom Troupe things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fanfiction Has The Properties Of Fans and Fictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes Illumi out to a café and Illumi gets a great fortune in his fortune cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this amazing comic ---> http://rabiscosetal.tumblr.com/post/125798183601/  
> Check out their other works too! Some of the drabbles in the works for this are also based off of their little comics!  
> My Tumblr: hopewitch.tumblr.com/  
> My HxH blog: small-paper-assassin.tumblr.com/

"Hey Illumi?" He was not going to reply.

"Illumi?" He was not going to reply even if it was annoying.

"Illu?" Not going to reply to the clown.

"Illumi, come on?" He was not going to reply... He was not going to reply... He would not reply to the clown because said clown is annoying and obviously has something in mind that Illumi would regret hearing but would still agree to simply because after having not gotten any jobs for the past week he was bored.

"Illumi I just wanna-"

"What?" He shouldn't have given him the satisfaction of answering...

"Well! I was wondering if you wanted to go get a meal with me?" Hisoka smiled, looking much more innocent that Illumi knew him to be. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Hisoka.

"In what way?" He asked with reservations to the request that could be taken in a multitude of ways.

"As friends." Hisoka said it as if it were common knowledge to know, but the glint in his eyes suggested other wise, which made it all the more suspicious. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried something with Illumi before, after all this is Hisoka we're talking about. He doesn't exactly let himself be restricted by boundaries...

"Assassins don't have friends, Hisoka." They had been over this multiple times. He'd heard him tell Killua this multiple times too. He honestly didn't understand his need to name them friends. They were allies, occasionally (since what kind of ally threatens your family and you?) and they were certainly acquaintances, but friends means a long term commitment and a give and take system that would not fit into Illumi's path of life. Commitments strung you down and made you have things you needed to attend to. Without commitments one is free to do as they please without the worry of damaging a fragile and invisible force.

"Then how about lovers~?" His smile widened as he teased (at least Illumi hoped it was him teasing). Love was a exception, after all the love of his parents was beneficial, and the love between family certainly shaped the Zoldyck's to become closer and more aware of each other. However... No. Not exactly in this circumstance.

"No."

"Then as friends. We are basically friends you know? You can't deny it." Hisoka gave him a knowing look making Illumi look away for a second. He couldn't exactly argue... They did do the generic and basic things friends would do. Spending time together, not always consensually but still; helping each other when the other asked, and money wasn't always involved; he shared things with Hisoka that he generally wouldn't do others, and vice versa; they did sometimes take each others views into mind, like that time he was going to kill Gon so he could get Killua back but then stopped because of Hisoka... 

"...When are we going?"

"Right now. Lets go!" Hisoka clapped his hands gleefully and lead the way.

It was a short walk in which Hisoka took them to a small café which sold oriental kinds of food and they made their way over to a table in the far corner. Hisoka seated himself first and Illumi took the seat opposite him. The magician excused himself and went to order some drinks for them. Illumi was much too focused on the fortune cookie that was on the table in front of him. There seemed to be one in front of every seat, a part of the charm of the café. He was reluctant to open it for some reason. Fortune cookies we're dumb anyway, but they had a certain inexplicable allure to them.

By the time he'd finished contemplating the trivial matter of opening it, Hisoka returned to the table with two hot drinks for them. Some kind of tea. Hisoka poured a generous dosage of sugar into his and splash of milk before beginning to stir it all together.

"What's that dear Illu?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"A fortune cookie."

"A fortune cookie?" He said in an echo to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes, it was on the table..." 

"Oh? How curious~" Hisoka smiled and he removed the spoon from this tea and stared at it for a while. Illumi broke the cookie in half and unfurled the small piece of paper so he could read it.

_THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU_

Illumi read it, stoic expression not changing for a second. He looked up at Hisoka, who was staring right back at him with a mischievous gleam to his eyes and a lewd face as he licked the back of the spoon he'd been stirring his tea with up until recently. The clown? The love of his life? No. It was blasphemy.

Without changing his facial expression, or breaking eye contact with Hisoka, he moved the hand that held the paper over to the candle, that was placed on the table a little to the left, and put it into the flame, letting it burn into nothing.

"Bad fortune?" Was the only question that came to mind for Hisoka.

"Yes." Illumi responded almost instantly. As if that fortune was ever to become real...


End file.
